1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber identification module (SIM) card fixing seat with slidable and laterally latching cover. The upper cover of the fixing seat is slidably pivotally mounted in a shaft seat disposed on a lateral side of a receiving cavity of the base seat. The upper cover can be turned from a lateral side of the base seat and latched with the base seat so as to firmly press a SIM card against the connecting terminals to electrically connect therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows a conventional fixing seat for subscriber identification module (SIM) card used in a mobile phone. The fixing seat includes a base seat 5 and an upper cover 6 pivotally connected with the base seat 5. Leaf springs and leads are disposed on the base seat 5 for respectively electrically connecting with the SIM card and the internal chip and circuit of the mobile phone. Two sides of one end of the base seat 5 are respectively formed with two transversely extending guide channels. Two sides of one end of the upper cover 6 are respectively formed with two pivot bosses for fitting into the guide channels. Two sides of the other end of the upper cover 6 are formed with two inward perpendicularly bent edges directed to the end edges of the base seat 5. The end of the bent edge directed to the pivot boss is further formed with a restricting projecting plate. The horizontal bending length of the restricting projecting plate is larger than the horizontal bending length of the bent edge. In addition, the restricting projecting plate more projects to the base seat 5 than the bent edge. Therefore, a step is formed between the restricting projecting plate and the bent edge. In addition, two sides of the other end of the base seat 5 are formed with two horizontal restricting edges each having a notch corresponding to the restricting projecting plate of the upper cover 6.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. As shown in FIG. 2, the opposite pivot bosses 61 of two sides of front end of the upper cover 6 are pivotally fitted in the guide channels 51 of two sides of front end of the base seat 5. The axis of the pivot bosses 61 is normal to the sliding direction of the upper cover 6. In order to provide a sufficient space for the pivot bosses 61 to slide in a direction along the long axis Y of the base seat 5, the base seat 5 must be elongated along the long axis Y to a certain extent. That is, the length L1 of the base seat 5 in the direction of long axis Y must be considerably larger than the length L2 of the SIM card C to be installed. This leads to waste of material. In addition, the space necessary for mounting the fixing cartridge on the mobile phone is relatively large. This makes difficult to reduce the volume of the mobile phone.
2. In use of the fixing cartridge, a user first places the SIM card C into the upper cover 6 which is turned up. Then the upper cover 6 with the SIM card C is closed toward the base seat 5 to make the SIM card C attach to the terminals of the base seat 5. However, when placing the SIM card C into the upper cover 6, the SIM card C must be placed in a certain direction. That is, a cut angle of the SIM card C must be aimed at an oblique side of a corner of the base seat 5. However, the upward turned upper cover 6 and the base seat 5 contain an angle and are positioned on different levels. To some users, it often takes place that the SIM card C is placed into the upper cover 6 in an incorrect direction. Under such circumstance, in case that the upper cover 6 is forcedly closed toward the base seat 5, the SIM card C will be damaged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a subscriber identification module card fixing seat with slidable and laterally latching cover, including: a base seat, a top face of the base seat being recessed to form a receiving cavity in which a subscriber identification module card can be snugly received and bridged, multiple connecting terminals being arranged and inlaid in a bottom board body of the receiving cavity for electrically connecting with the subscriber identification module card, at least one shaft seat being disposed on one side of the receiving cavity of the base seat; and an upper cover including a cover board. A first side of the cover board is connected with a rotary shaft which is slidably pivotally mounted in the shaft seat of the base seat. At least one latch hook downward projects from a second side of the cover board for slidably hooking and latching the base seat, whereby the cover board can firmly press the subscriber identification module card against the base seat so as to make the subscriber identification module card electrically connect with the connecting terminals. The shaft seat of the base seat is disposed on a lateral side of the receiving cavity so that the length of the base seat is shortened and the room necessary for installation is reduced.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: